the phantoms tale
by Wolfu5
Summary: the tale of what happened to Elen and Reiji after they both finally left inferno, of their travels. this will start very canon, but will become AU over time. however the final arc of the Anime will be included, it is too good not too, but their will be some changes. now read ahead and learn what happened to Elen and Reiji


The phantoms tale

_**Hello there, I thank you greatly for reading this fan fiction of what appears to be a relatively unknown anime, however I feel so much can be done with that great story. This will stretch from just leaving the bombing of the hideout and onward from Peru to japan, this will end up AU I'm afraid but not majorly for quite a while. Please review as this is such a rare fan fiction I ask for your reviews and any ideas you have credit as always will be given, I would also ask for any who wish to beat this. Thank you very much. So with no further ado here I present to you beta/chapter one of phantom or angel. **_

_**Disclaimer: I neither claim nor own Phantom: requiem for phantom or its properties, all I own are any OCs (which are welcome for use, if I'm asked)**_

Reiji could only stare in horror as his apartment burned before his eyes, Cal buried somewhere amid the rubble and flames. Turning around he ran to his car his only thoughts now of finding Eren, going to where it all started, she'd come for him, at the very least it should be where it began that this dance ends.

As the dust rippled across the road, a mass of grey appeared on the horizon, coalescing into a warehouse surrounded by rubble, a tribute to his and her sins, just like them stuck in the past, only good for one thing no matter how much they try to change. Parking the car, he stood up reliving a thousand memories with each step, the bricks broken on the ground, the chains hanging equipment still littering the ground.

Entering the room she found him kneeling on the floor, as if in silent prayer to some forgotten God. The knife entered her hand "I've been sent to kill you, to fight to find which one of us is better." He rose stiffly as if the idea of movement was long forgotten to him "very well if that is what I must do." With that she lunged for his stomach he twirled to one side his knife out to prevent her stabbing him in the back. Rolling on the floor she switched her knife around aiming for his stomach as he landed, using the hilt of his knife he managed to deflect the blows, they clashed back and forth, their blades twirling like musicians with their instruments, as Reiji flipped away from a slash Eren turned on her heel jumping off a bar plunging towards Reiji, pushing his knife up Reiji dropped it reaching to throw her mask off.

As they fell to the floor, she collapsed to the floor, "Eren please, I can't go on with this" slowly twisting the blade head collapsed on his chest "Reiji, I can't live without you" taking off her Chinese shirt to reveal her scars " you are my reason for living, I knew you, my other half was living, that it was gives me reason to live" flipping the knife handle first " so please kill me first, I can't live in a world without you." Closing his arms around her, he slowly murmured "then let's goes leave inferno, leave everything behind."

Though the sun had only been setting when he entered the warehouse the moon was above the horizon as they left, climbing into his car. Putting the knife in-between them, Eren stared ahead "where shall we go then" knowing the roads would be empty, he looked at her "south, Mexico, once we're there we can decide where to go there on and find out your past and where you are from." As he drove them to get what they needed Reiji could not help but think of when they last tried to escape Inferno only for them both to get shot and not see each other for two years.

As those two left Inferno, so was one more person. As she knelt in the sand Claudia's thoughts lingered on her brother _Romero I got as high I could, but I just ran to fast, I hope it was high enough for you, the view from up there was beautiful I can only hope you thought so to, enjoy heaven brother, I'm going to hell, but I won't be alone that's for sure. _The faces of Daisuke and the stone family ran through her head along with the names and faces of hundred which she'd killed or ordered killed. With that she spoke her final words to Lizzie and then she spoke no more the sea washing away all signs of her passage there, with only Lizzie, Reiji and a few others being the only ones who would remember her.

**A week later, somewhere near the Mexican border**

Sat there in a restaurant, Reiji checked through their new passports, passing one to Eren "so you're my older brother again" "yep, well then shall we go and check what we've been given." As they headed Eren opened the bag next to their car, drawing out a revolver the exact same model as her old one and passing a 9mm pistol to Reiji "are you sure we can get past unnoticed with these" sliding the pistol into the holster under his jacket "don't worry Eren, as long as we use these passports we won't get searched they've been paid not to."

Even with this knowledge, neither of them let go of their pistols until well past the border, without the secure contacts of Inferno many of their deals and contacts had become a lot riskier. As they drove, they avoided main roads as much as possible whilst heading for Mexico City, a place where almost anyone could hide. As they passed through a small town, Reiji turned to find Eren looking in the rear-view mirror "we're being tailed" checking the rear mirror he stared ahead "I thought so, someone at the border must have said" reaching she picked up the revolver "we're going to have to kill them you know" "I know."

As they passed a corner, he swung the car turning the passenger's side to the following sedan. Eren leant out emptying the revolver straight through the windscreen. The sedan screeched to a halt, as both Eren and Reiji left their car, both with weapons drawn. Approaching the car, they were greeted by a stream of bullets from the rear of the car. Eren ran around the side of the car, Reiji over the top, both arriving at the same time, both firing at the same time. Out of the three men behind the car, only one was left.

Leaning closer both Reiji and Eren stared him in the eye. Nodding at Reiji, he upped and left to check inside the car. "Now then why did you come to attack us?" Laughing the survivor held his hand to his stomach, "why, why, you want to know why _Ein_, there's a bounty of five million dollars on your heads alive, seven point five alive, each. _Ein and Zwei _your names reverberate throughout the underworld, any who work for inferno or wish to join, are searching you and no-one will stop till you're captured or dead, thousands, more all searching for you, for power for vengeance, for money.A shot later no survivors remained to tell of their passing from this car. Eren found Reiji searching the car for ammo and money, without turning around "why are they coming for us." "Inferno's put out a bounty on our heads, five million dead, seven and half alive each." Turning around Reiji gave out a low whistle, as they headed for the car "McGuire really wants us alive, he must want us as an example, if he knows where we are, he won't stop."

As they drove through the favelas of Mexico City, Reiji noticed the warring gangs as did Eren. As they pulled into a side-street, Eren and Reiji found an old Inferno safe house, those who had known killed in one gang war or another. Inside Reiji and Eren found an old bunk bed and camp cookers, with some ammo and weapons stashed in a corner along with small rucksack if mixed cashes from across America, it was bare but gave them what they needed. Eren heard the door opening, to find Reiji returning from scouting out the building "there's no one nearby, but this area belongs to the Zesta gang. They're not big enough to be in Inferno, they're in a war for Mexico City, from what I heard from the locals it's like a war zone in some parts of the city, and apparently this area has been fought over a fair few times."

Eren responded by chucking a pistol magazine at him "a spare, we've got a few pistols, one working assault rifle and sniper rifle that may or may not fire." Reiji throwing his jacket onto the chair "well that's good enough for today we can discuss this in the morning. I'll take first watch. I'll wake you in 5 hours." With that Eren clambered into bed "goodnight Eren" "goodnight…Reiji." As Eren fell asleep, Reiji's eyes fell upon his watch with that his thought returned to Cal, in a morgue somewhere, the fact he dragged her down this road to her death. Blocking those thoughts out, he returned to watching the apartment and the area around it, his eyes always moving, as the night dragged on.

_**IN LOS ANGELES**_

"They're last sightings were in Mexico were they?" "Yes sir early this afternoon" with a wave of his glass Mr McGuire was left alone "you'll show yourselves eventually, you have free will and compassion and she, Ein follows you wherever you go, just as you'd follow her Zwei "where there is one of you the other will always be at your back" with those thoughts he stared across the city he now owned in all but name.

_**I always wanted to do Claudia's final moments from her view. P.S is it Elen or Eren, thanks. Hey all thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed it, please review and message always happy to hear thoughts criticisms or ideas, and as said above I am looking for a BETA to help with this thanks all. As with my other fan fiction, my updates will be weird if at all for the next three weeks thanks to exams. Sorry about the short length but the chapter came to a natural close. Plus this is a chapter to test the waters so to speak.**_

_**So review, follow and favourite. Thanks for reading, have good day. Wolfu5 **_


End file.
